Once Upon a Starry Night
by Wizard of night
Summary: Two peas in a pod, two socks in a drawer, Lorcan and Lysander have always been inseperable, but when Lysander is sorted into Gryffindor and Lorcan to Ravenclaw with Lily Potter, Lysander finds a new gang of prank playing friends, and his own twin is left in the dark. Can the two Ravenclaws who don't feel they belong keep eachother from falling apart, or will nothing ever be enough?
1. Chapter 1

"Catch!"

Ten year old Lorcan ducked as his identical twin brother threw the quaffle at his head. That was Lysander's problem. He couldn't hit a target if his life depended on it. Neither could he. Both sucked at Quidditch, both loved it anyway, and both were out in the garden that sunny morning in August, trying to keep themselves from being killed by their own reflection as they swooped around on their Cleansweep 12's.

The oddly shaped red ball in question spun to ground like an ill-fated planet, and would have landed dead center in the dirigible plums had Lorcan not dived down and caught it by the very tips of his fingers at the last moment.

He pulled out of the dive and hurled it back at his brother, who nearly fell off his broom in his desperation to catch it.

"Boys! You'd best come in now! The owl's brought a surprise for each of you!"

"Coming, Mum!" the two cried simultaneously, then flashed each other identical grins. Each mouth went slightly higher on the right, each set of parted lips revealed rows of neatly spaced, shiny white teeth, with the bottom tooth third from the center on the right missing. Two pairs of deep blue eyes lit up, and all four white-blond eyebrows above them arched slightly.

Then two pairs of slightly grubby hands with surprisingly clean finger nails adjusted their grips on the long, brown handles of the brooms, two pairs of jean clad legs braced for landing, and four feet covered in scuffed green trainers hit the ground, heels followed by toes, as the lanky figures above them tried and failed to keep from collapsing into the mud.

Lorcan popped up at the same time as his brother, and both bent to dust off their jeans before racing each other to the front door, an entirely fruitless action because they matched each other step for step until they reached the red painted door of the little stone cottage on the hill.

They crammed through the door before nearly falling flat on the doormat. Both turned in irritation and wiped their shoes; Luna Lovegood may not have been the most ordinary of mothers, but she despised mud tracked through kitchen as much as any other.

Smiling cheerfully, Luna herself handed each boy an envelope crafted from heavy parchment and emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest.

"Our letters!" they cried, and flashed the identical grin again.

That night, the two lay in their beds, waiting for their mother to come say goodnight. Lorcan's bed was on the left side of the room, Lysander's on the right. Both lay on top of their covers, as it was too hot to crawl beneath them. Both wore old gray t-shirts with a faded green Quidditch logo across the front above navy blue gym shorts. Both were on their backs, with their arms folded beneath their heads and their feet stretched out in front of them, toes pointing skyward. And both knew exactly what the other one was thinking, without having to say it, yet both were talking anyway. They weren't saying anything special, just everyday drabble, but both felt ridiculously happy: They were going to Hogwarts! Lorcan knew, as he felt one arm stretch absently across the room to touch his brother's, which was also extending, and finished what his brother had been saying, perfect to the word, that they would be doing this forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Many and many a year ago, back before the wars,

The houses lived in peace filled harmony

Until a different sort of skirmish was born

Strife and discontentment snaked through our school

And the houses became divided, until time came to settle the score.

No one came out and said it,

But unity was the new conquest.

And the time it took to build it

Was worth it in the end!

Even the boldest Gryffindor

Was tested in the cruelest ways.

Even the brightest Ravenclaw

Fought endlessly to find the answer.

Even the fairest Hufflepuff

Worked to see where the lines were blurred.

Even the proudest Slytherin

Put himself below others so none would be hurt.

And in the end the battle was won.

And each house had played her part.

And the four groups stood together

As they should have been from the start!

Lorcan clapped with the rest, more exuberantly than most around him. It didn't matter which house he and Lysander were in, this was going to be great. He'd heard from one girl, whose older brother went to Hogwarts, that a ghost taught history, which had always been one of his favorite subjects, and Neville, his godfather, taught Herbology, he already knew all sorts of fabulous plants.

Names had already been called, and he watched with interest and excitement as the little man reading the names, Professor Flitwick, drew closer to the S's.

A Borden, Josephine, was sorted into Ravenclaw…

A Eubench, Stephen, was sorted into Hufflepuff…

Gordon, Emilia, went to Ravenclaw….

Joplin, Lucas, became a Slytherin…

Kordian, Elizabeth, became a Gryffindor…

Then it was Lewnard, Allison, then Ophilan, Archibald, and Rallen, Micheal, and Rallen, Ophelia, then they hit Sans, Christian, and Scabier, Olaf, then Finally, Scammander, Lysander!

Grinning, Lorcan watched as his brother was sorted into Gryffindor, then jogged up to the stool before they'd even called his name.

The hat fell past his ears, and he tuned it out as it mumbled, knowing exactly where he was headed, until the hat shouted his house out to the school. "RAVENCLAW!"

The smile had begun to spread its way across his face, but it stopped, very suddenly. Did it just say _Ravenclaw_?

Lorcan was still in a state of shock that evening as he sat cross-legged on his bed in Ravenclaw Tower. The royal blue hangings hung limp around the bronze-edged four-poster. He had eaten nothing at the feast, followed prefect Harrison Marshal up to the dormitories like some sort of a human robot, mechanically unpacked, brushed his teeth, and changed into the new green striped pajamas his Mum had gotten him, the ones that matched Lysander's perfectly. He was now left staring dully into space as the other boys spilled in around him.

He knew nothing about them, not names, not parents, he had barely even registered what they looked like. He knew nothing about making friends. They lived alone on a hill, not far from his grandfather's house, and there had never been any one to be friendly with. Then again, he had never needed a friend. He had always had Lysander. And Lysander had always had him. Now… Who knew?


End file.
